


Your Legacy

by Ulanqab



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	Your Legacy

“听说隔壁宇宙也开启了节能模式？”  
丝鬼一代的葬礼在十年前某个阴沉的雨天，和笑匠一样。如今丝鬼二代滑嫩的面颊没有被时光侵蚀，并非上帝对超级英雄有所眷顾，哈，多亏整容行业的兴盛，不是吗？  
奥兹曼迪斯坐在落地窗前的身影纹丝不动。  
实际上劳拉染成浅金色的头发让他想起三十年前无辜失去右手食指和中指的女秘书。  
那些为了更伟大事业死去的人，他都记得；他们经历的全部痛苦，他都记得。  
笑匠死前说，全是笑话。对不起，妈妈。  
该死的笑匠是个正确的混蛋，他总是正确。  
像是冲出夜幕重围的野兽，只有屠杀鲜血的灌溉，才能看清人灵魂中兽性的那面。  
他内心平静，即便可笑的夜枭一拳一拳砸在他的脸上，他从未如此平静。  
“我他妈真是疯了，才会跑到你这里来寻求狗屁的慰藉。”  
劳拉拿起沙发上的裘衣，瞪着镶着红宝石的高跟鞋，头也不回离开了。  
她和夜枭早已分手。  
势在必然。  
人的感情如此的变化不定，你甚至找不到更合适的比喻来形容。

去他妈的阴雨天。  
劳拉坐进黑色的“幽灵”轿车，看着雨刷器一遍又一遍徒劳地刷掉无法抹去的水渍。  
她趴在方向盘大哭，并且对着监视器竖起中指，她不要任何人的同情。  
该死的！她的母亲，她那恶劣到该下地狱的父亲，他们都埋在这大雨滂沱地下阴沟的角落里。他们都他妈曾经是超级英雄啊！  
哭够了，她补好妆，依旧美丽甚或妖艳，性感迷人。这个冰冷肮脏的城市，唯有肉体真实。

奥兹曼迪斯知道另一个宇宙——有个外形颇为搞笑像个紫薯怪一样的大块头，为了宇宙的节能和可持续发展，贯彻了计划生育只留一个好的方针，他只想打个响指看个日出日落，在宇宙某个宁静的星球品尝一杯伏特加。  
维特忽然想起许久许久不曾联系的曼哈顿博士，不知道他“在太阳表面”散步时心情是否怡然，既然他已经如愿离开他无法搞清的人性。  
阿德里安属于人的心早已过分地死去，当罗夏重新回归宇宙的分子不规则运动时，他可能变成鹅毛飘落的大雪。  
他应该变成那样，从高空洁白地落下，融入到人世间肮脏卑劣杂污的泥中。  
他想念他，就如同最热烈的恋人的想念，因为他们是永不可能和解的仇人，在他们看到同一个目的时，却选择了截然不同的手段实现。  
奥兹曼迪斯站起来，看着大雨倾倒的暗蓝色玻璃窗中自己的影子，他说不清为什么自己如此偏爱紫罗兰色的西装，或许因为在遥远的辉煌的马其顿前期，那是一种稀少而高贵的颜色。  
他只爱过自己，他甚至自己都不爱。  
所以他残忍。  
当奥兹曼迪斯试图明白自己究竟做了什么，他发现自己对于自己就是一个永不可解开的谜团。他知道人们不喜欢和他相处——即便金钱财富、英俊的外貌、矫健的体魄和聪明的头脑，没什么能挽救他支离破碎的人际关系。  
——好在他不需要。  
只留一个孤僻而洋洋自得的法老王，已经足够。  
神从未要求人去理解祂。  
人只需要活在神亲赠的和平与繁荣，即便是虚假、懦弱与谎言，之上的，和平与繁荣。  
罗夏，罗夏，他那飘忽的灵魂去了哪里？  
维特笑，他笑起来有一种异乎寻常的迷人气质，谁说他是一个communist？他信仰神。  
罗夏不同，他信仰的是截然的善恶。  
那么，他的灵魂去了哪里？  
“你会理解我的，你理解我，是吗？我的朋友。你明白，只有牺牲，永远需要有牺牲。”  
Thanos将他的女儿献给恶魔；罗夏，你是我献给上帝，最近乎无罪的灵魂。  
奥兹曼迪斯合起罗夏的日记，最后的部分，罗夏全然对他不可饶恕且恨之入骨。  
“But, I forgive you, my friend.”


End file.
